


Desperate Bladders

by mricj



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Book 3: Fire, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: At this point, Sokka was certain of two things. One: all of them were half an hour into the flight, and two: Appa was definitely not getting tired.(Written for Banned Together Bingo 2020).
Relationships: Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar)
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Togethe Bingo Recovery, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Desperate Bladders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Urine as Torture
> 
> CW: Takes place between “The Puppetmaster” and “Nightmares and Daydreams.” Aside from that, nothing at all.

From behind him, he could, sort of, hear the three of them talking as he guided them through the Fire Nation.

“Uh. Sokka?” Suddenly piping up, Aang approached him, and it wasn’t until then that Sokka could hear him properly. Placing one of his hands on his shoulder, Aang continued speaking. “You think we can take a break?”

And, leaning closer into Appa’s side, he gently started patting him. “Appa’s getting tired. Aren’t you, buddy?”

Staring at both of them for a second, Sokka frowned. Under his touch, Appa groaned loudly, and he doubted it had anything to do with an agreement. If anything, it probably had something to do with the bison enjoying the unexpected cuddles.

“No, he isn’t,” Exclaiming, Sokka added, and at the tone, his voice cracked. Suddenly, from behind him, he could hear both Katara and Toph laughing, and glaring at them did nothing, especially not to Toph. Turning to face all of them, all Sokka found was his sister, hiding her face behind her hands as she continued snickering. “We’ve been flying for half an hour!”

It wasn’t long until Sokka questioned all of them once again. “Didn't I tell you to go before hopping on Appa?!”

“Yeah. About that…” Smiling, Aang closed his eyes for a brief moment, before starting to scratch the back of his neck, “I didn't feel like going then…”

"-- Are you stopping or not?" And before Sokka could say much of anything, Toph was the one speaking up, not caring enough about interrupting either of them as she continued digging through her toes. "I think I need to go, too."

“What?” Turning to face both of them, Sokka cried out, and at that, Aang made it to the other side of the saddle once again, hoping to get away from his sour mood, and, for a moment, he wondered it that ran in the family. “Are you kidding me?!”

“ _Sokka_. Relax,” Soothing, it wasn’t until then that the sound of his sister’s voice came to him, her lips curved into a smile, and if Sokka expected support from someone, it certainly wasn’t going to come from Katara, no. Instead, amusement hid behind her bright blue eyes, and for a moment, he couldn’t believe her.

Placing one of her hands on his shoulder, Katara said. “We’re ahead of time. If things go as planned, the schedule--” 

“The schedule is _important_ , Katara,” Wind carried out the sound of his voice, and frustrated, he continued. Part of him couldn’t believe either of them and, for a moment, Sokka wondered what both of them were up to when he told them to get ready for flying.

Well. At least Katara listened to him. Sometimes. Sort of.

“And you’re right,” Sokka pointed it out. “If everything goes as planned. _If!_ Something might happen, and _that_ something might delay us, and next thing--”

Shaking his head, it wasn’t until then that Sokka decided: it wasn’t the time, and it certainly wasn’t the place, and all of them needed to focus on the invasion instead. “Sorry, but no. We aren’t stopping until--”

“-- Y'know,” Sitting up, Toph cut both of them off and continued speaking. Sokka wasn’t sure if it was a pebble or part of her healthy coating of dust but, in the end, she had definitely found something, and, flicking it away, it landed right in the middle of his forehead before falling down, underneath all of them. “You don’t need to be so paranoid all the time.”

Half-shouting, Sokka added. “I’m not paranoid all the time!”

And at that, Katara couldn’t help but snort. Raising one of her brows, she teased. “You sure about that, big brother?”

“Y’know what?” And if he wasn’t certain before, Katara certainly did it for him. Facing the open field ahead of them, Sokka declared, and part of him couldn’t believe his voice hadn’t cracked as he said it. Once was more than enough, and them agreeing with him or not, it helped him sound more serious and prove his point. “We aren’t stopping. Both of you are holding it in.”

“Aw,” And at that, Aang couldn’t help but whine. At the heat of Fire Nation’s burning sun, he placed his arms in front of his eyes, hiding them. At this point in his life, Aang learned his bladder wasn’t the most reliable one, and considering Sokka’s… paranoid nature, he doubted they’d be landing any time soon.

 _Maybe_ around the time dinner approached.

“Sorry, Twinkle Toes,” Crawling to the edge of the saddle, Toph wrapped herself around it. Shrugging, she continued. “I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mricg.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/mricjwrites).
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated!


End file.
